battlebrothersfandomcom-20200222-history
Beasts
Beasts are enemies that are categorized as part of the beast faction, but usually act highly independent on their own, maybe even going far enough to battle each other. Direwolves Direwolves are a type of enemy in Battle Brothers. They are fast and dangerous, as they will quickly charge, flank, and overwhelm a target in numbers. They have a chance to drop Unusually Large Wolf Pelts. Can attack 3 times if they don't move. Nachzehrers Nachzehrer are a type of enemy in Battle Brothers. They count as beasts, but as they feast on deceasing corpses, they are often seen in company with the Undead or Ancient Dead. The peasantry tells stories of men and women coming back to life after the sin of committing suicide as horribly shaped monstrosities, turned into a Nachzehrer. They’re said to resemble grey-skinned devils that dig up graves with their claws and devour fresh corpses, even devour parts of themselves and their funeral shrouds, and to grow in strength as they do so until they inevitably prey on the living. Others may claim that they are but wild beasts, merely scavengers drawn to fresh graves like seagulls to fishing nets. Whatever their true nature, they bring misery and disease upon any village they bedevil. The creature known as Nachzehrer can grow up to two times as it gorges itself on a corpse, and it’s not shy of cannibalizing its own kind. Each time it does so, it increases in size and strength significantly. At its largest, when it’s become a hulking behemoth of grey flesh, it gains the ability to swallow a man whole. Anyone devoured like this isn’t dead, but in the belly of the beast and removed from the map. Slaying the Nachzehrer will free that character again, albeit covered in goo, but retreating while a character is devoured in this way will spell certain death for him. A Nachzehrer has long claws that they use to dig through the earth in search of food, and which can tear grievous wounds in combat. The larger the Nachzehrer, the more dangerous the claws become. On the bright side, a Nachzehrer doesn’t have any armor, which favors swords and cleavers, and it gets easier to hit with ranged weapons, the larger and less nimble it becomes. Lindwurms Lindwurms are a type of enemy in Battle Brothers. They are very dangerous two-tiles beasts. Tiles are always adjacent. The upper body and the tail share the same health and armour but attack differently : * tail have an area of effect of three tiles, like great swords. * head have a two tiles range attack, like polearms. When harmed in melee (directly to HP), its blood spurts on the damage dealer and corrode both his body and head armour at the rate of 10% of his armour each turn for three turns (the effect doesn't stack, but each time you deal damage to HP, the timer resets to three turns). They have a high chance to drop Lindwurm's Hoard and Acid Flask. Category:Factions Category:Enemies Category:Lindwurm